The Greeks read the Son of Neptune
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: The gods have decided to give Annabeth a break and her and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood are transported to Olympus to read about their lost hero, the wonderous Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I don't the pure awesome that is Percy Jackson, sadly. **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I stared vacantly out at the lake. I could almost image Percy here, dragging me to the water like he used to. Thinking about him made my heart ache with a feeling so strong it was like being stabbed with Ethan Nakumura's knife over and over.

_Stupid Hera, _I thought, not even caring if I upset the gods. _How dare she take Seaweed Brain away. _

Suddenly, I was torn from my longing thoughts when a bright white flash of light spanned over the lake, a flash that could only belong to a god. Oh, shit! I must've pissed Hera off badly this time.

'Annabeth, we have something to show you and your friends.' The voice of the god didn't belong to the trifling Queen of the Gods. It belonged to Apollo.

Before I could reply, I felt myself being pulled forward, and the light became so bright that I had to squeeze my eyes shut so tight that it hurt. When I opened them again, I wasn't at camp. I was on Olympus, in the very throne room I designed after the Titan War. Percy was there for me at every minute of the war. Percy...

The room was full off people, gods and campers alike. The entire population of Camp Half-Blood was here, including the Hunters of Artemis and Nico di Angelo. The gods sat on the thrones, and I gulped. Hera did _not _look happy.

I was saved from being transformed into a peacock when Apollo spoke up. 'Welcome to Olympus everyone. We have something very important to show you,' He brought something small, wrapped into a parcel. It was about the size of a book, and about as thick as one too. Apollo stared to unwrap and held it out for us to see.

_The Son of Neptune, _I read.

Poseidon frowned. 'Neptune? What does this have to with me. I have no demigod except for Tyson and...Percy!' Realisation dawned on our faces. No way, it couldn't be possible.

'Who wants to read first?'

My hand shot straight up, and the others had the decency to let me go first. Even Clarisse la Rue knew how much this meant to me. I sprinted to Apollo and grabbed the book. He sat down on his throne, a surprised look on his face.

I started reading. **A/N; Things written in bold are from the Son of Neptune, except for this, obviously. **

'**The snake-haired ladies were starting to annoy Percy. They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling balls on them at the Napa Bargain Mart. They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with a policecar in Martinez. They definitely should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tilden Park.'**

I smiled. Only Percy would think of using a bowling ball to kill a monster. Thalia caught her gaze and smiled.

**'No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large evil dust bunnies. He couldn't even seem to outrun them. He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to stay dead longer than that.'**

My heart constricted as I read the next lines, poor Perce.

**'The past few days, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge—vending machine gummi bears, stale bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new personal low. His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered with monster slime.'**

'My poor boy. What the Hades did you do him Hera!' Poseidon demanded.

The goddess held up her hands in defence. 'Hey, you guys got Jason, in return for Percy.'

Ares rolled his eyes. 'Great, a Roman.'

'Hey!'

**'He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired-ladies—gorgons, they called themselves—couldn't seem to kill him either. Their claws didn't cut his skin. Their teeth broke whenever they tried to bite him. But Percy couldn't keep going much longer. Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then—as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons would find a way.  
Where to run?  
He scanned his surroundings. Under different circumstances, he might've enjoyed the view. To his left, golden hills rolled inland, dotted with lakes, woods, and a few herds of cows. To his right, the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland marched west—a vast checkerboard of neighborhoods, with several million people who probably did not want their morning interrupted by two monsters and a filthy demigod.'**

'Yeah, you're probably right.' Travis said, and his brother snickered.

'Nah, I'm sure everyone loves being ransacked by Gorgons.'

**'Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving just the tops of skyscrapers and the towers of the Golden Gate Bridge. A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before. The city had some connection to Annabeth—the only person he could remember from his past.'**

My throat tightened and my voice stopped working. Percy remembered me?

Aphrodite and her kids gave excited squeals, making an ear-shattered chorus that probably temporarily deafened everyone with a fifty meter radius.

I continued to read, unaware of the tears rolling down my cheeks.

**'His memory of her was frustratingly dim. The wolf had promised he would see her again and regain his memory—if he succeeded in his journey. Should he try to cross the bay? It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just over the horizon. Water always revived him. Salt water was the best. He'd discovered that two days ago when he had strangled a sea monster in the Carquinez Strait. If he could reach the bay, he might be able to make a last stand. Maybe he could even drown the gorgons.'**

'Yes son! Go to the water!' Poseidon cheered.

'You're talking to a book, Barnacle Beard.' Athena remarked.

**'But the shore was at least two miles away. He'd have to cross an entire city. He hesitated for another reason. The she-wolf Lupa had taught him to sharpen his senses—to trust the instincts that had been guiding him south. His homing radar was tingling like crazy now. The end of his journey was close—almost right under his feet. But how could that be? There was nothing on the hilltop.' **

'Come on, Percy, you're almost there!' Jason said.

'Where?' Most of the demigods asked at once, but Jason didn't answer, saying he didn't want to spoil anything.

**'The wind changed. Percy caught the sour scent of reptile. A hundred yards down the slope, something rustled through the woods—snapping branches, crunching leaves, hissing. Gorgons. For the millionth time, Percy wished their noses weren't so good. They had always said they could smell him because he was a demigod—the half-blood son of some old Roman god.'**

'Percy isn't Roman!' Everyone who knew him shouted, before remembering that they were talking to a book.

**'Percy had tried rolling in mud, splashing through creeks, even keeping air-freshener sticks in his pockets so he'd have that new car smell; but apparently demigod stink was hard to mask.'**

The god laughed, and started teasing us about how much we smell. Immature much?

**'He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend. The slope plummeted eighty feet, straight to the roof of an apartment complex built into the hillside. Fifty feet below that, a highway emerged from the hill's base and wound its way toward Berkeley. Great. No other way off the hill. He'd managed to get himself cornered.'**

'Percy NO!' Someone shouted.

**'He stared at the stream of cars flowing west toward San Francisco and wished he were in one of them. Then he realized the highway must cut through the hill. There must be a tunnel…right under his feet. His internal radar went nuts. He was in the right place, just too high up. He had to check out that tunnel. He needed a way down to the highway—fast. He slung off his backpack. He'd managed to grab a lot of supplies at the Napa Bargain Mart: a portable GPS, duct tape, lighter, superglue, water bottle, camping** **roll, a Comfy Panda Pillow Pet (as seen on TV), and a Swiss army knife—pretty much every tool a modern demigod could want.' **

I frowned. Really Percy? Really? A _pillow pet? _

Leo laughed. 'I love this guy.'

'You haven't even met him yet.' Piper pointed out.

**'But he had nothing that would serve as a parachute or a sled. That left him two options: jump eighty feet to his death, or stand and fight. Both options sounded pretty bad.'**

'Don't be a wimp, Prissy.' Clarisse grumbled.

**'He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket. The pen didn't look like much, just a regular cheap ballpoint, but when Percy uncapped it, it grew into a glowing bronze sword. The blade balanced perfectly. The leather grip fit his hand like it had been custom designed for him. Etched along the guard was an Ancient Greek word Percy somehow understood: Anaklusmos—Riptide.'**

'His pen turns into a _sword? _Aww, I want one.' Leo complained.

'Well, I had a coin that turned into a sword.' Jason replied.

'Yeah, _had_,' Piper emphasized. 'Percy _has.' _

**'He'd woken up with this sword his first night at the Wolf House—two months ago? More? He'd lost track. He'd found himself in the courtyard of a burned-out mansion in the middle of the woods, wearing shorts, an orange T-shirt, and a leather necklace with a bunch of strange clay beads. Riptide had been in his hand, but Percy had had no idea how he'd gotten there, and only the vaguest idea who he was. He'd been barefoot, freezing, and confused. And then the wolves came... Right next to him, a familiar voice jolted him back to the present: "There you are!"'**

I bit my lip. _Oh Percy, you're in trouble. _

**'Percy stumbled away from the gorgon, almost falling off the edge of the hill. It was the smiley one—Beano.' **

'There isn't a Gorgon called Beano.' Cried and me, Athena and all of my siblings at the same time.

**'Okay, her name wasn't really Beano. As near as Percy could figure, he was dyslexic, because words got twisted around when he tried to read. The first time he'd seen the gorgon, posing as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green button that read: Welcome! My name is STHENO, he'd thought it said BEANO. She was still wearing her green Bargain Mart employee vest over a flower-print dress. If you looked just at her body, you might think she was somebody's dumpy old grandmother—until you looked down and realized she had rooster feet. Or you looked up and saw bronze boar tusks sticking out of the corners of her mouth. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair was a writhing nest of bright green snakes.' **

Aphrodite shrieked. 'Ew, she has the worst fashion sense, EVER!'

The Aphrodite nodded in agreement, even Piper did.

**'The most horrible thing about her? She was still holding her big silver platter of free samples: Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. Her platter was dented from all the times Percy had killed her, but those little samples looked perfectly fine. Stheno just kept toting them across California so she could offer Percy a snack before she killed him. Percy didn't know why she kept doing that, but if he ever needed a suit of armor, he was going to make it out of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wieners. They were indestructible.'**

We all laughed at that. Even in a life or death situation, Seaweed Brain managed to lighten the mood with something funny.

**'"Try one?" Stheno offered.  
Percy fended her off with his sword. "Where's your sister?"  
"Oh, put the sword away," Stheno chided. "You know by now that even Celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener! They're on sale this week, and I'd hate to kill you on an empty stomach."  
"Stheno!" The second gorgon appeared on Percy's right so fast, he didn't have time to react. Fortunately she was too busy glaring at her sister to pay him much attention. "I told you to sneak up on him and kill him!"  
Stheno's smile wavered. "But, Euryale…" She said the nameso it rhymed with Muriel. "Can't I give him a sample first?"  
"No, you imbecile!" Euryale turned toward Percy and bared her fangs. Except for her hair, which was a nest of coral snakes instead of green vipers, she looked exactly like her sister. Her Bargain Mart vest, her flowery dress, even her tusks were decorated with 50% off stickers. Her name badge read: Hello! My name is DIE, DEMIGOD SCUM!' **

Only Leo and the Stolls laughed at that, and some of the gods, like Ares and Hermes.

**'"You've led us on quite a chase, Percy Jackson," Euryale said. "But now you're trapped, and we'll have our revenge!"  
"The Cheese 'n' Wieners are only $2.99," Stheno added helpfully. "Grocery department, aisle three."  
Euryale snarled. "Stheno, the Bargain Mart was a front!You're going native! Now, put down that ridiculous tray and help me kill this demigod. Or have you forgotten that he's the one who vaporized Medusa?"**

'He killed _Medusa?!' _Jason whispered in awe.

'What's wrong with natives?' Piper asked, being half native-American.

**'Percy stepped back. Six more inches, and he'd be tumbling through thin air. "Look, ladies, we've been over this. I don't even remember killing Medusa. I don't remember anything! Can't we just call a truce and talk about your weekly specials?"  
Stheno gave her sister a pouty look, which was hard to do with giant bronze tusks. "Can we?"  
"No!" Euryale's red eyes bored into Percy. "I don't care what you remember, son of the sea god. I can smell Medusa's blood on you. It's faint, yes, several years old, but you were the last one to defeat her. She still has not returned from Tartarus. It's your fault!"  
Percy didn't really get that.'**

Of course he didn't.

**'The whole "dying then returning from Tartarus" concept gave him a headache. Of course, so did the idea that a ballpoint pen could turn into a sword, or that monsters could disguise themselves with something called the Mist, or that Percy was the son of a barnacle-encrusted god from five thousand years ago. But he did believe it. Even though his memory was erased, he knew he was a demigod the same way he knew his name was Percy Jackson. From his very first conversation with Lupa the wolf, he'd accepted that this crazy messed-up world of gods and monsters was his reality. Which pretty much sucked.' **

We demigods nodded in agreement. It did suck...a lot.

**'"How about we call it a draw?" he said. "I can't kill you. You can't kill me. If you're Medusa's sisters—like the Medusa who turned people to stone—shouldn't I be petrified by now?"  
"Heroes!" Euryale said with disgust. "They always bring that up, just like our mother! 'Why can't you turn people to stone? Your sister can turn people to stone.' Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, boy! That was Medusa's curse alone. She was the most hideous one in the family. She got all the luck!"  
Stheno looked hurt. "Mother said I was the most hideous."'**

The Aphrodite cringed. 'Why would you want to be ugly?'

No one bothered to answer them.

**'"Quiet!" Euryale snapped. "As for you, Percy Jackson, it's true you bear the mark of Achilles. That makes you a little tougher to kill. But don't worry. We'll find a way."'**

'He dipped in the River Styx? What hasn't he done?' Jason asked.

**'"The mark of what?"  
"Achilles," Stheno said cheerfully. "Oh, he was gorgeous! Dipped in the River Styx as a child, you know, so he was invulnerable except for a tiny spot on his ankle. That's what happened to you, dear. Someone must've dumped you in the Styx and made your skin like iron. But not to worry. Heroes like you always have a weak spot. We just have to find it, and then we can kill you. Won't that be lovely? Have a Cheese 'n' Wiener!"  
Percy tried to think. He didn't remember any dip in the Styx. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything. His skin didn't feel like iron, but it would explain how he'd held out so long against the gorgons.  
Maybe if he just fell down the mountain…would he survive? He didn't want to risk it—not without something to slow the fall, or a sled, or…  
He looked at Stheno's large silver platter of free samples.'**

'Oh, my son's so clever!'

**'Hmm...  
"Reconsidering?" Stheno asked. "Very wise, dear. I added some gorgon's blood to these, so your death will be quick and painless."  
Percy's throat constricted. "You added your blood to the Cheese 'n' Wieners?"  
"Just a little." Stheno smiled. "A tiny nick on my arm, but you're sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right side can cure anything, you know, but blood from our left side is deadly—"  
"You dimwit!" Euryale screeched. "You're not supposed to tell him that! He won't eat the wieners if you tell him they're poisoned!"  
Stheno looked stunned. "He won't? But I said it would be quick and painless."' **

Oh, and _that _makes it better.

**'"Never mind!" Euryale's fingernails grew into claws. "We'll kill him the hard way—just keep slashing until we find the weak spot. Once we defeat Percy Jackson, we'll be more famous than Medusa! Our patron will reward us greatly!"  
Percy gripped his sword. He'd have to time his move perfectly—a few seconds of confusion, grab the platter with his left hand... Keep them talking, he thought.  
"Before you slash me to bits," he said, "who's this patron you mentioned?"  
Euryale sneered. "The goddess Gaea, of course! The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face her wrath. Even now, her armies are marching south. At the Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and the demigods will be cut down like—like—"  
"Like our low prices at Bargain Mart!" Stheno suggested.' **

'Oh, shut up about about freaking Bargain Mart!' Nice exclaimed.

**'"Gah!" Euryale stormed toward her sister. Percy took the opening. He grabbed Stheno's platter, scattering poisoned Cheese 'n' Wieners, and slashed Riptide across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half. He raised the platter, and Stheno found herself facing her own greasy reflection. "Medusa!" she screamed. Her sister Euryale had crumbled to dust, but she was already starting to re-form, like a snowman un-melting. "Stheno, you fool!" she gurgled as her half-made face rose from the mound of dust. "That's just your own reflection! Get him!"  
Percy slammed the metal tray on top of Stheno's head, and** **she passed out cold. He put the platter behind his butt, said a silent prayer to whatever Roman god oversaw stupid sledding tricks, and jumped off the side of the hill. **

'Dibbs!' Hermes cried and Apollo pouted.

'Aww! No fair!' He wailed.

Meanwhile, Leo was back-tracking over my last few sentences. 'Percy Jackson is awesome!'

I know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I don't own this. Special thanks to the fantabulous people who reviewed my story, I have a new one up called The Greeks Read The Son of Neptune (creative, I know), so if you could tell me what you think, that would be almost as fantabulous as you! ;D**

* * *

Thalia's POv

After reading the first chapter, Annabeth had almost broken down in tears. She handed the book to me so I could read it instead, and went to sit next to Jason and Piper.

I stood up uncomfortably, glancing at Lady Artemis. She nodded reassuringly, so I started reading.

**'The thing about plummeting downhill at fifty miles an hour on a snack platter—if you realize it's a bad idea when you're halfway down, it's too late. Percy narrowly missed a tree, glanced off a boulder, and spun a three-sixty as he shot towardthe highway. The stupid snack tray did not have power steering. He heard the gorgon sisters screaming and caught a glimpse of Euryale's coral-snake hair at the top of the hill, but he didn't have time to worry about it. The roof of the apartment building loomed below him like the prow of a battleship. Head-on collision in ten, nine, eight…  
He managed to swivel sideways to avoid breaking his legs on impact. The snack platter skittered across the roof and sailed through the air. The platter went one way. Percy went the other. As he fell toward the highway, a horrible scenario flashed through his mind: his body smashing against an SUV's windshield, some annoyed commuter trying to push him off with the wipers. Stupid sixteen-year-old kid falling from the sky! I'm late!' **

Some of the demigods laughed at that.

**'Miraculously, a gust of wind blew him to one side—just enough to miss the highway and crash into a clump of bushes. It wasn't a soft landing, but it was better than asphalt.' **

I looked at Dad. 'Did you do that?' I asked.

Zeus shrugged. 'I dunno.'

I decided to take that as a yes.

**'Percy groaned. He wanted to lie there and pass out, but he had to keep moving. He struggled to his feet. His hands were scratched up, but no bones seemed to be broken. He still had his backpack. Somewhere on the sled ride he'd lost his sword, but Percy knew it would eventually reappear in his pocket in pen form. That was part of its magic.'**

'Aww! His pen reappears as well! Your coin didn't do that.' Leo said, earning him a glare from my brother.

**'He glanced up the hill. The gorgons were hard to miss, with their colorful snake hair and their bright green Bargain Mart vests. They were picking their way down the slope, going slower than Percy but with a lot more control. Those chicken feet must've been good for climbing. Percy figured he had maybe five minutes before they reached him. Next to him, a tall chain-link fence separated the highway from a neighborhood of winding streets, cozy houses, and talleucalyptus trees. The fence was probably there to keep people from getting onto the highway and doing stupid things—like sledding into the fast lane on snack trays—but the chain-link was full of big holes. Percy could easily slip through into the neighborhood. Maybe he could find a car and drive west to the ocean. He didn't like stealing cars, but over the past few weeks, in life-and-death situations, he'd "borrowed" several, including a police cruiser. He'd meant to return them, but they never seemed to last very long.' **

The Stolls and Hermes grinned. 'I think you're rubbing off on him.' Hermes said to his kids.

**'He glanced east. Just as he'd figured, a hundred yardsuphill the highway cut through the base of the cliff. Two tunnel entrances, one for each direction of traffic, stared down at him like eye sockets of a giant skull. In the middle, where the nose would have been, a cement wall jutted from the hillside, with a metal door like the entrance to a bunker.' **

Jason smiled. 'He found it!'

**'It might have been a maintenance tunnel. That's probably what mortals thought, if they noticed the door at all. But they couldn't see through the Mist. Percy knew the door was more than that. Two kids in armor flanked the entrance. They wore a bizarre mix of plumed Roman helmets, breastplates, scabbards, blue jeans, purple T-shirts, and white athletic shoes. The guard on the right looked like a girl, though it was hard to tell for sure with all the armor. The one on the left was a stocky guy with a bow and quiver on his back. Both kids held long wooden staffs with iron spear tips, like old-fashioned harpoons.  
Percy's internal radar was pinging like crazy. After so many horrible days, he'd finally reached his goal. His instincts told him that if he could make it inside that door, he might find safety for the first time since the wolves had sent him south.  
So why did he feel such dread?  
Farther up the hill, the gorgons were scrambling over the roof of the apartment complex. Three minutes away—maybe less. Part of him wanted to run to the door in the hill. He'd have to cross to the median of the highway, but then it would be a short sprint. He could make it before the gorgons reached him.' **

'Do the gorgons get him?' Annabeth asked Apollo worriedly.

He smiled. 'I can't spoil the story, Annie.'

'Don't call me Annie.' I heard her whisper under her breath.

**'Part of him wanted to head west to the ocean. That's where he'd be safest. That's where his power would be greatest. Those Roman guards at the door made him uneasy. Something inside him said: This isn't my territory. This is dangerous. "You're right, of course," said a voice next to him.  
Percy jumped. At first he thought Beano had managed to sneak up on him again, but the old lady sitting in the bushes was even more repulsive than a gorgon. She looked like a hippie who'd been kicked to the side of the road maybe forty years ago, where she'd been collecting trash and rags ever since. She wore a dress made of tie-dyed cloth, ripped-up quilts, and plastic grocery bags. Her frizzy mop of hair was gray-brown, like root-beer foam, tied back with a peace-sign headband. Warts and moles covered her face. When she smiled, she showed exactly three teeth.' **

'Ew! What is with these people?' Aphrodite shrieked.

Hero looked offended. I wonder why.

**'"It isn't a maintenance tunnel," she confided. "It's the entrance to camp."  
A jolt went up Percy's spine. Camp. Yes, that's where he was from. A camp. Maybe this was hishome. Maybe Annabeth was close by.' **

The Aphrodite cabin started squealing.

**'But something felt wrong. The gorgons were still on the roof of the apartment building. Then Stheno shrieked in delight and pointed in Percy's direction. The old hippie lady raised her eyebrows. "Not much time, child. You need to make your choice."  
"Who are you?" Percy asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. The last thing he needed was another harmless mortal who turned out to be a monster.  
"Oh, you can call me June." The old lady's eyes sparkled as if she'd made an excellent joke. "It is June, isn't it? They named the month after me!"' **

'June?' Athena mused.

**'"Okay…Look, I should go. Two gorgons are coming. I don't want them to hurt you."  
June clasped her hands over her heart. "How sweet! But that's part of your choice!"  
"My choice…" Percy glanced nervously toward the hill. The gorgons had taken off their green vests. Wings sprouted from their backs—small bat wings, which glinted like brass.**

'Since when did gorgons have wings?' Annabeth asked.

**Since when did they have wings? Maybe they were ornamental. Maybe they were too small to get a gorgon into the air. Then the two sisters leaped off the apartment building and soared toward him.**

'Wow, you and Percy have an even stronger link than I thought. You think the same!' I smiled.

Annabeth cringed. 'I hope not.'

We all laughed.

**'Great. Just great. "Yes, a choice," June said, as if she were in no hurry. "You could leave me here at the mercy of the gorgons and go to the ocean. You'd make it there safely, I guarantee. The gorgons will be quite happy to attack me and let you go. In the sea, no monster would bother you. You could begin a new life, live to a ripe old age, and escape a great deal of pain and misery that is in your future."' **

Poseidon yelled, 'Go to the water Percy!'

'He won't. His fatal flaw is loyalty, he won't leave June behind.' Athena reasoned.

**'Percy was pretty sure he wasn't going to like the second option. "Or?"  
"Or you could do a good deed for an old lady," she said. "Carry me to the camp with you."  
"Carry you?" Percy hoped she was kidding. Then June hiked up her skirts and showed him her swollen purple feet.' **

Aphrodite screamed again, joined by all her kids.

**'"I can't get there by myself," she said. "Carry me to camp—across the highway, through the tunnel, across the river."  
Percy didn't know what river she meant, but it didn't sound easy. June looked pretty heavy. The gorgons were only fifty yards away now leisurely gliding toward him as if they knew the hunt was almost over.  
Percy looked at the old lady. "And I'd carry you to this camp because—?"  
"Because it's a kindness!" she said. "And if you don't, the gods will die, the world we know will perish, and everyone from your old life will be destroyed. Of course, you wouldn't remember them, so I suppose it won't matter. You'd be safe at the bottom of the sea.…"' **

'Go to the sea!'

'Barnacle Beard, if Percy goes to the water, we'll all die.' Athena reminded him.

**'Percy swallowed. The gorgons shrieked with laughter as they soared in for the kill.  
"If I go to the camp," he said, "will I get my memory back?"  
"Eventually," June said. "But be warned, you will sacrifice much! You'll lose the mark of Achilles. You'll feel pain, misery, and loss beyond anything you've ever known. But you might have a chance to save your old friends and family, to reclaim your old life."  
The gorgons were circling right overhead. They were probably studying the old woman, trying to figure out who the new player was before they struck.  
"What about those guards at the door?" Percy asked.  
June smiled. "Oh, they'll let you in, dear. You can trust those two. So, what do you say? Will you help a defenseless old woman?"'  
**

'Defenceless? That sounds like bullshit.' Travis muttered.

Katie slapped him on the arm. 'Language!'

**'Percy doubted June was defenseless. At worst, this was a trap. At best, it was some kind of test.  
****Percy hated tests. Since he'd lost his memory, his whole life was one big fill-in-the-blank. He was _, from _. He felt like _, and if the monsters caught him, he'd be _.' **

I laughed with the others, wondering how Percy managed to make life or death situations funny.

**'Then he thought about Annabeth, the only part of his old life he was sure about. He had to find her.' **

Annabeth smiled at this, and I swear I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

**'"I'll carry you." He scooped up the old woman.  
****She was lighter than he expected. Percy tried to ignore her sour breath and her calloused hands clinging to his neck. He made it across the first lane of traffic. A driver honked. Another yelled something that was lost in the wind. Most just swerved and looked irritated, as if they had to deal with a lot of ratty teenagers carrying old hippie women across the freeway here in Berkeley.  
****A shadow fell over him. Stheno called down gleefully, "Clever boy! Found a goddess to carry, did you?"  
****A goddess?' **

The Athena cabin mulled it over. 'A goddess, June-'

'JUNO!' Jason cried. He and the Athena cabin whirled on Hera.

'What were you doing?' Athena demanded.

Hera shrugged, completely ignoring them.

**'June cackled with delight, muttering, "Whoops!" as a car almost killed them. ****Somewhere off to his left, Euryale screamed, "Get them! Two prizes are better than one!"  
****Percy bolted across the remaining lanes. Somehow he made it to the median alive. He saw the gorgons swooping down, cars swerving as the monsters passed overhead. He wondered what the mortals saw through the Mist—giant pelicans? Off-course hang gliders? The wolf Lupa had told him that mortal minds could believe just about anything—except the truth. ****Percy ran for the door in the hillside. June got heavier with every step. Percy's heart pounded. His ribs ached. ****One of the guards yelled. The guy with the bow nocked an arrow. Percy shouted, "Wait!"' **

As if on instinct, everyone in the room cried, 'Don't shoot him!' before we realised we were screaming at a book.

**'But the boy wasn't aiming at him. The arrow flew over Percy's head. A gorgon wailed in pain. The second guard readied her spear, gesturing frantically at Percy to hurry. ****Fifty feet from the door. Thirty feet.  
****"Gotcha!" shrieked Euryale. Percy turned as an arrow thudded into her forehead. Euryale tumbled into the fast lane. A truck slammed into her and carried her backward a hundred yards, but she just climbed over the cab, pulled the arrow out of her head, and launched back into the air.  
****Percy reached the door. "Thanks," he told the guards. "Good shot."  
****"That should've killed her!" the archer protested.  
****"Welcome to my world," Percy muttered.  
****"Frank," the girl said. "Get them inside, quick! Those are gorgons."' **

'Frank? There wasn't a Frank when I was there.'

**'"Gorgons?" The archer's voice squeaked. It was hard to tell much about him under the helmet, but he looked stout like a wrestler, maybe fourteen or fifteen. "Will the door hold them?"  
****In Percy's arms, June cackled. "No, no it won't. Onward, Percy Jackson! Through the tunnel, over the river!"' **

'Gosh, what is he? A horse?' I asked Hera, outraged.

**'"Percy Jackson?" The female guard was darker-skinned, with curly hair sticking out the sides of her helmet. She looked younger than Frank—maybe thirteen. Her sword scabbard came down almost to her ankle. Still, she sounded like she was the one in charge. "Okay, you're obviously a demigod. But who's the—?" She glanced at June. "Never mind. Just get inside. I'll hold them off."  
****"Hazel," the boy said. "Don't be crazy."' **

'Hazel! I remember her!' Jason said happily.

**'"Go!" she demanded.  
****Frank cursed in another language—was that Latin?—and opened the door. "Come on!"  
****Percy followed, staggering under the weight of the old lady, who was definitely getting heavier. He didn't know how that girl Hazel would hold off the gorgons by herself, but he was too tired to argue.  
****The tunnel cut through solid rock, about the width and height of a school hallway. At first, it looked like a typical maintenance tunnel, with electric cables, warning signs, and fuse boxes on the walls, lightbulbs in wire cages along the ceiling. As they ran deeper into the hillside, the cement floor changed to tiled mosaic. The lights changed to reed torches, which burned but didn't smoke. A few hundred yards ahead, Percy saw a square of daylight.  
****The old lady was heavier now than a pile of sandbags. Percy's arms shook from the strain. June mumbled a song in Latin, like a lullaby, which didn't help Percy concentrate.' **

'What are you trying to do, Hera? Get my boy killed?' Poseidon demanded.

**'Behind them, the gorgons' voices echoed in the tunnel. Hazel shouted. Percy was tempted to dump June and run back to help, but then the entire tunnel shook with the rumble of falling stone. There was a squawking sound, just like the gorgons had made when Percy had dropped a crate of bowling balls on them in Napa. He glanced back. The west end of the tunnel was now filled with dust.  
****"Shouldn't we check on Hazel?" he asked.  
****"She'll be okay—I hope," Frank said. "She's good underground. Just keep moving! We're almost there."'  
**

Nico grinned weirdly, as if he knew why.

**'"Almost where?"  
****June chuckled. "All roads lead there, child. You should ****know that."  
****"Detention?" Percy asked.' **

Annabeth and I rolled our eyes. Oh gods , Percy's such a Kelp Head.

**'"Rome, child," the old woman said. "Rome."  
****Percy wasn't sure he'd heard her right. True, his memory was gone. His brain hadn't felt right since he had woken up at the Wolf House. But he was pretty sure Rome wasn't in California. ****They kept running. The glow at the end of the tunnel grew brighter, and finally they burst into sunlight.  
****Percy froze. Spread out at his feet was a bowl-shaped valley several miles wide. The basin floor was rumpled with smaller hills, golden plains, and stretches of forest. A small clear rivercut a winding course from a lake in the center and around the perimeter, like a capital G.  
****The geography could've been anywhere in northern California—live oaks and eucalyptus trees, gold hills and blue skies. That big inland mountain—what was it called, Mount Diablo?—rose in the distance, right where it should be.  
****But Percy felt like he'd stepped into a secret world. In the center of the valley, nestled by the lake, was a small city of white marble buildings with red-tiled roofs. Some had domes and columned porticoes, like national monuments. Others looked like palaces, with golden doors and large gardens. He could see an open plaza with freestanding columns, fountains, and statues. A five-story-tall Roman coliseum gleamed in the sun, next to a long oval arena like a racetrack.' **

Annabeth sighed, she probably thought the filthy Roman place sounded beautiful.

**'Across the lake to the south, another hill was dotted with even more impressive buildings—temples, Percy guessed. Several stone bridges crossed the river as it wound through the valley, and in the north, a long line of brickwork arches stretched from the hills into the town. Percy thought it looked like an elevated train track. Then he realized it must be an aqueduct. ****The strangest part of the valley was right below him. About two hundred yards away, just across the river, was some sort of military encampment. It was about a quarter mile square, with earthen ramparts on all four sides, the tops lined with sharpened spikes. Outside the walls ran a dry moat, also studded with spikes. Wooden watchtowers rose at each corner, manned by sentries with oversized, mounted crossbows. Purple banners hung from the towers. A wide gateway opened on the far side of camp, leading toward the city. A narrower gate stood closed on the riverbank side. Inside, the fortress bustled with activity: dozens of kids going to and from barracks, carrying weapons, polishing armor. Percy heard the clank of hammers at a forge and smelled meat cooking over a fire.  
****Something about this place felt very familiar, yet not quite right.' **

'Your camp?' Piper asked Jason.

**'"Camp Jupiter," Frank said. "We'll be safe once—"  
****Footsteps echoed in the tunnel behind them. Hazel burst into the light. She was covered with stone dust and breathing hard. She'd lost her helmet, so her curly brown hair fell around her shoulders. Her armor had long slash marks in front from the claws of a gorgon. One of the monsters had tagged her with a 50% off sticker.  
****"I slowed them down," she said. "But they'll be here any second."  
****Frank cursed. "We have to get across the river."  
****June squeezed Percy's neck tighter. "Oh, yes, please. I can't get my dress wet."' **

I rolled my eyes at Hera.

She shrugged. 'What?'

**'Percy bit his tongue. If this lady was a goddess, she must've been the goddess of smelly, heavy, useless hippies.'  
**

'Hey!'

**'But he'd come this far. He'd better keep lugging her along.  
****It's a kindness, she'd said. And if you don't, the gods will die, the world we know will perish, and everyone from your old life will be destroyed. ****If this was a test, he couldn't afford to get an F.  
****He stumbled a few times as they ran for the river. Frank and Hazel kept him on his feet. ****They reached the riverbank, and Percy stopped to catch his breath. The current was fast, but the river didn't look deep. Only a stone's throw across stood the gates of the fort.  
****"Go, Hazel." Frank nocked two arrows at once. "Escort Percy so the sentries don't shoot him. It's my turn to hold off the baddies."  
****Hazel nodded and waded into the stream. ****Percy started to follow, but something made him hesitate. Usually he loved the water, but this river seemed…powerful, and not necessarily friendly.  
****"The Little Tiber," said June sympathetically. "It flows with the power of the original Tiber, river of the empire. This is your last chance to back out, child. The mark of Achilles is a Greek blessing. You can't retain it if you cross into Roman territory. The Tiber will wash it away."  
****Percy was too exhausted to understand all that, but he got ****the main point. "If I cross, I won't have iron skin anymore?"  
****June smiled. "So what will it be? Safety, or a future of pain and possibility?"'  
**

'Come on, Prissy! Don't be a wimp, choose pain, pleaaaase!' Clarissa jeered.

'You're talking to a book.' I said.

**'Behind him, the gorgons screeched as they flew from the tunnel. Frank let his arrows fly.  
****From the middle of the river, Hazel yelled, "Percy, come on!"  
****Up on the watchtowers, horns blew. The sentries shouted and swiveled their crossbows toward the gorgons. ****Annabeth, Percy thought.' **

'Awww!'

**'He forged into the river. It was icy cold, much swifter than he'd imagined, but that didn't bother him. New strength surged through his limbs. His senses tingled like he'd been injected with caffeine. He reached the other side and put the old woman down as the camp's gates opened. Dozens of kids in armor poured out.  
****Hazel turned with a relieved smile. Then she looked over Percy's shoulder, and her expression changed to horror. "Frank!"' **

'Frank! NO!' We cried.

**'Frank was halfway across the river when the gorgons caught him. They swooped out of the sky and grabbed him by either arm. He screamed in pain as their claws dug into his skin.  
****The sentries yelled, but Percy knew they couldn't get a clear shot. They'd end up killing Frank. The other kids drew swords and got ready to charge into the water, but they'd be too late. ****There was only one way.  
****Percy thrust out his hands. An intense tugging sensation filled his gut, and the Tiber obeyed his will. The river surged. Whirlpools formed on either side of Frank. Giant watery hands erupted from the stream, copying Percy's movements. The giant hands grabbed the gorgons, who dropped Frank in surprise. Then the hands lifted the squawking monsters in a liquid vise grip.' **

'Yeah Percy!' The campers shouted.

'That's my boy, show 'em who's boss!' Poseidon cheered.

**'Percy heard the other kids yelping and backing away, but he stayed focused on his task. He made a smashing gesture with his fists, and the giant hands plunged the gorgons into the Tiber. The monsters hit bottom and broke into dust. Glittering clouds of gorgon essence struggled to re-form, but the river pulled them apart like a blender. Soon every trace of the gorgons was swept downstream. The whirlpools vanished, and the current returned to normal.' **

'Whoa.' Leo, Piper and Jason said in unison.

**'Percy stood on the riverbank. His clothes and his skin steamed as if the Tiber's waters had given him an acid bath. He felt exposed, raw…vulnerable.' **

'That what he looked like after bathing in the Styx.' Nico remarked.

**'In the middle of the Tiber, Frank stumbled around, looking stunned but perfectly fine. Hazel waded out and helped him ashore. Only then did Percy realize how quiet the other kids had become. ****Everyone was staring at him. Only the old lady June looked unfazed.  
****"Well, that was a lovely trip," she said. "Thank you, Percy Jackson, for bringing me to Camp Jupiter."  
****One of the girls made a choking sound. "Percy…Jackson?"  
****She sounded as if she recognized his name. Percy focused on her, hoping to see a familiar face.  
****She was obviously a leader.' **

'Reyna! She was the other praetor!'

**'She wore a regal purple cloak over her armor. Her chest was decorated with medals. She must have been about Percy's age, with dark, piercing eyes and long black hair. Percy didn't recognize her, but the girl stared at him as if she'd seen him in her nightmares.  
****June laughed with delight. "Oh, yes. You'll have such fun together!"  
****Then, just because the day hadn't been weird enough already, the old lady began to glow and change form. She grew until she was a shining, seven-foot-tall goddess in a blue dress, with a cloak that looked like goat's skin over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower.  
****If it was possible for the campers to look more stunned, they did. The girl with the purple cloak knelt. The others followed her lead. One kid got down so hastily he almost impaled himself on his sword.' **

We all laughed at that.

**'Hazel was the first to speak. "Juno."  
****She and Frank also fell to their knees, leaving Percy the only one standing. He knew he should probably kneel too, but after carrying the old lady so far, he didn't feel like showing her that much respect.  
****"Juno, huh?" he said. "If I passed your test, can I have my memory and my life back?"  
****The goddess smiled. "In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp. You've done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there's hope for you yet." ****She turned to the other kids. "Romans, I present to you the son of Neptune.' **

'I'm Poseidon, not Neptune. Gee, Hera, get it right.' Poseidon said.

'I couldn't tell them he was Greek, Barnacle Brain.' Hera retorted.

**'For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. His f****ate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortune comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are ****to** **stand any hope in the battle. Do not fail me!" ****Juno shimmered and disappeared.  
Percy looked at Hazel and Frank for some kind of explanation, but they seemed just as confused as he was. Frank was holding something Percy hadn't noticed before—two small clay flasks with cork stoppers, like potions, one in each hand. Percy had no idea where they'd come from, but he saw Frank slip them into his pockets. Frank gave him a look like: We'll talk about it later.  
****The girl in the purple cloak stepped forward. She examined Percy warily, and Percy couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to run him through with her dagger.  
****"So," she said coldly, "a son of Neptune, who comes to us with the blessing of Juno."  
****"Look," he said, "my memory's a little fuzzy.' **

I scoffed. 'Understatement.'

**'****Um, it's gone, actually. Do I know you?"  
****The girl hesitated. "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. And…no, I don't know you."  
****That last part was a lie. Percy could tell from her eyes. But he also understood that if he argued with her about it here, in front of her soldiers, she wouldn't appreciate it. ****"Hazel," said Reyna, "bring him inside. I want to question him at the principia. Then we'll send him to Octavian. We must consult the auguries before we decide what to do with him."  
****"What do you mean," Percy asked, "'decide what to do with' me?"  
****Reyna's hand tightened on her dagger. Obviously she was not used to having her orders questioned. "Before we accept anyone into camp, we must interrogate them and read the auguries. Juno said your fate is in our hands. We have to know whether the goddess has brought us as a new recruit.…"  
****Reyna studied Percy as if she found that doubtful.  
****"Or," she said more hopefully, "if she's brought us an enemy to kill."' **

Annabeth looked just about ready to punch the book. 'If they lay a hand on Percy-'

'Calm down, Annabeth, you're talking to a book.'

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... What do think? Good? Bad? Please review if you think it was good, but not too much negative criticism please, k thanks ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do I have to do a disclaimer every single time?**

* * *

Jason's POV

I wanted to read next, so I convinced Thalia to give me the book.

**'Percy wasn't scared of ghosts, which was lucky. Half the people in camp were dead.  
Shimmering purple warriors stood outside the armory, polishing ethereal swords. Others hung out in front of the barracks. A ghostly boy chased a ghostly dog down the street. And at the stables, a big glowing red dude with the head of a wolf guarded a herd of…Were those unicorns? None of the campers paid the ghosts much attention, but as Percy's entourage walked by, with Reyna in the lead and Frank and Hazel on either side, all the spirits stopped what they were doing and stared at Percy. A few looked angry. The little boy ghost shrieked something like "Greggus!" and turned invisible.  
Percy wished he could turn invisible too. After weeks on his own, all this attention made him uneasy. He stayed between Hazel and Frank and tried to look inconspicuous.' **

'Sissy.' Ares muttered.

**'"Am I seeing things?" he asked. "Or are those—"  
"Ghosts?" Hazel turned. She had startling eyes, like fourteen-karat gold. "They're Lares. House gods."  
"House gods," Percy said. "Like…smaller than real gods, but larger than apartment gods?"'**

Some of us laughed.

**'"They're ancestral spirits," Frank explained. He'd .emoved his helmet, revealing a babyish face that didn't go with his military haircut or his big burly frame. He looked like a toddler who'd taken steroids and joined the Marines.'**

'Aw, like a giant teddy bear!' Travis said mockingly.

**'"The Lares are kind of like mascots," he continued. "Mostly they're harmless, but I've never seen them so agitated."  
"They're staring at me," Percy said. "That ghost kid called me Greggus. My name isn't Greg."'**

We laughed and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**'"Graecus," Hazel said. "Once you've been here awhile, you'll start understanding Latin. Demigods have a natural sense for it. Graecus means Greek."  
"Is that bad?" Percy asked.  
Frank cleared his throat. "Maybe not. You've got that type of complexion, the dark hair and all. Maybe they think you're actually Greek. Is your family from there?"  
"Don't know. Like I said, my memory is gone."  
"Or maybe…" Frank hesitated.  
"What?" Percy asked.  
"Probably nothing," Frank said. "Romans and Greeks have an old rivalry. Sometimes Romans use graecus as an insult for someone who's an outsider—an enemy. I wouldn't worry about it." He sounded pretty worried.  
They stopped at the center of camp, where two wide stone-paved roads met at a T.**

**A street sign labeled the road to the main gates as via praetoria. The other road, cutting across the middle of camp, was labeled via principalis. Under those markers were hand-painted signs like berkeley 5 miles; NEW ROME 1 MILE; OLD ROME 7280 MILES; HADES 2310 MILES (pointing straight down); RENO 208 MILES, AND CERTAIN DEATH: YOU ARE HERE!' **

'Well, how cheerful.' Apollo said.

**'For certain death, the place looked pretty clean and orderly. The buildings were freshly whitewashed, laid out in neat grids like the camp had been designed by a fussy math teacher. The barracks had shady porches, where campers lounged in hammocks or played cards and drank sodas. Each dorm had a different collection of banners out front displaying Roman numerals and various animals—eagle, bear, wolf, horse, and something that looked like a hamster. Along the Via Praetoria, rows of shops advertised food, armor, weapons, coffee, gladiator equipment, and toga rentals. A chariot dealership had a big advertisement out front: CAESAR XLS W/ANTILOCK BRAKES, NO DENARII DOWN!' **

'What are denarii?' Someone asked.

'Roman coins.' Said Athena and I at the same time.

**'At one corner of the crossroads stood the most impressive building—a two-story wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old-fashioned bank. Roman guards stood out front. Over the doorway hung a big purple banner with the gold letters SPQR embroidered inside a laurel wreath.  
"Your headquarters?" Percy asked.  
Reyna faced him, her eyes still cold and hostile. "It's called the principia."  
She scanned the mob of curious campers who had followed them from the river. "Everyone back to your duties. I'll give you an update at evening muster. Remember, we have war gamesafter dinner."'**

'Oo, sounds fun.' Ares said excitedly.

**'The thought of dinner made Percy's stomach rumble. The scent of barbecue from the dining hall made his mouth water. The bakery down the street smelled pretty wonderful too, but he doubted Reyna would let him get an order to go.  
The crowd dispersed reluctantly. Some muttered comments about Percy's chances.  
"He's dead," said one.  
"Would be those two who found him," said another.  
"Yeah," muttered another. "Let him join the Fifth Cohort. Greeks and geeks."' **

'Hmph, Roman's are so rude.' One of campers mumbled, and I tried to ignore him.

**'Several kids laughed at that, but Reyna scowled at them, and they cleared off. "Hazel," Reyna said. "Come with us. I want your report on what happened at the gates."  
"Me too?" Frank said. "Percy saved my life. We've got to let him—" Reyna gave Frank such a harsh look, he stepped back.  
"I'd remind you, Frank Zhang," she said, "you are on probatio yourself. You've caused enough trouble this week."  
Frank's ears turned red. He fiddled with a little tablet on a cord around his neck. Percy hadn't paid much attention to it, but it looked like a name tag made out of lead.  
"Go to the armory," Reyna told him. "Check our inventory. I'll call you if I need you."  
"But—" Frank caught himself. "Yes, Reyna." He hurried off.'**

'Aw, poor Frank.' Piper said.

**'Reyna waved Hazel and Percy toward the headquarters. "Now, Percy Jackson, let's see if we can improve your memory."  
The principia was even more impressive inside. On the ceiling glittered a mosaic of Romulus and Remus under their adopted mama she-wolf (Lupa had told Percy that story a million times). The floor was polished marble. The walls were draped in velvet, so Percy felt like he was inside the world's most expensive camping tent. Along the back wall stood a display of banners and wooden poles studded with bronze medals—military symbols, Percy guessed. In the center was one empty display stand, as if the main banner had been taken down for cleaning or something. In the back corner, a stairwell led down. It was blocked by a row of iron bars like a prison door. Percy wondered what was down there—monsters? Treasure? Amnesiac demigods who had gotten on Reyna's bad side?'**

Come on, Percy. Reyna wasn't even that bad.

**'In the center of the room, a long wooden table was cluttered with scrolls, notebooks, tablet computers, daggers, and a large bowl filled with jelly beans, which seemed kind of out of place. Two life-sized statues of greyhounds—one silver, one gold—flanked the table. Reyna walked behind the table and sat in one of two high-backed chairs. Percy wished he could sit in the other, but Hazel remained standing. Percy got the feeling he was supposed to also.  
"So…" he started to say.  
The dog statues bared their teeth and growled. Percy froze. Normally he liked dogs, but these glared at him with ruby eyes. Their fangs looked sharp as razors.  
"Easy, guys," Reyna told the greyhounds. They stopped growling, but kept eyeing Percy as though they were imagining him in a doggie bag. "They won't attack," Reyna said, "unless you try to steal something, or unless I tell them to. That's Argentum and Aurum."  
"Silver and Gold," Percy said. The Latin meanings popped into his head like Hazel had said they would. He almost asked which dog was which. Then he realized that that was a stupid question.' **

'Oh he's such a _Seaweed Brain!'_ Annabeth face-palmed.

**'Reyna set her dagger on the table. Percy had the vague feeling he'd seen her before. Her hair was black and glossy as volcanic rock, woven in a single braid down her back. She had the poise of a sword fighter—relaxed yet vigilant, as if ready to spring into action at any moment. The worry lines around her eyes made her look older than she probably was.' **

'She does sound familiar.' Annabeth said quietly.

'Really?' I asked.

She nodded, looking frustrated.

**'"We have met," he decided. "I don't remember when. Please, if you can tell me anything—"  
"First things first," Reyna said. "I want to hear your story. What do you remember? How did you get here? And don't lie. My dogs don't like liars."' **

'Well, that was rude.' Hermes said.

**'Argentum and Aurum snarled to emphasize the point. Percy told his story—how he'd woken up at the ruined mansion in the woods of Sonoma. He described his time with Lupa and her pack, learning their language of gestures and expressions, learning to survive and fight. Lupa had taught him about demigods, monsters, and gods. She'd explained that she was one of the guardian spirits of Ancient Rome. Demigods like Percy were still responsible for carrying on Roman traditions in modern times—fighting monsters, serving the gods, protecting mortals, and upholding the memory of the empire. She'd spent weeks training him, until he was as strong and tough and vicious as a wolf. When she was satisfied with his skills, she'd sent him south, telling him that if he survived the journey, he might find a new home and regain his memory. None of it seemed to surprise Reyna. In fact, she seemed to find it pretty ordinary—except for one thing.  
"No memory at all?" she asked. "You still remember nothing?"  
"Fuzzy bits and pieces." Percy glanced at the greyhounds. He didn't want to mention Annabeth. It seemed too private, and he was still confused about where to find her. He was sure they'd met at a camp—but this one didn't feel like the right place.  
Also, he was reluctant to share his one clear memory: Annabeth's face, her blond hair and gray eyes, the way she laughed, threw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss whenever he did something stupid.' **

Aphrodite cooed, and said, 'That's sooooooo _cute!' _

**'She must have kissed me a lot, Percy thought.'**

The campers and the gods laughed, but Piper, Leo and I didn't. He can't be that stupid if he'd beaten so many monsters.

**'He feared that if he spoke about that memory to anyone, it would evaporate like a dream. He couldn't risk that. Reyna spun her dagger. "Most of what you're describing is normal for demigods. At a certain age, one way or another, we find our way to the Wolf House. We're tested and trained. If Lupa thinks we're worthy, she sends us south to join the legion. But I've never heard of someone losing his memory. How did you find Camp Jupiter?"  
Percy told her about the last three days—the gorgons who wouldn't die, the old lady who turned out to be a goddess, and finally meeting Hazel and Frank at the tunnel in the hill. Hazel took the story from there. She described Percy as brave and heroic, which made him uncomfortable. All he'd done was carry a hippie bag lady.' **

Hera scoffed, but said nothing.

**'Reyna studied him. "You're old for a recruit. You're what, sixteen?"  
"I think so," Percy said.  
"If you spent that many years on your own, without training or help, you should be dead. A son of Neptune? You'd have a powerful aura that would attract all kinds of monsters."  
"Yeah," Percy said. "I've been told that I smell."' **

The gods snickered, even Poseidon.

**'Reyna almost cracked a smile, which gave Percy hope. Maybe she was human after all.  
"You must've been somewhere before the Wolf House," she said.  
Percy shrugged. Juno had said something about him slumbering, and he did have a vague feeling that he'd been asleep—maybe for a long time. But that didn't make sense. Reyna sighed. "Well, the dogs haven't eaten you, so I suppose you're telling the truth."  
"Great," Percy said. "Next time, can I take a polygraph?"  
Reyna stood. She paced in front of the banners. Her metal dogs watched her go back and forth."Even if I accept that you're not an enemy," she said, "you're not a typical recruit. The Queen of Olympus simply doesn't appear at camp, announcing a new demigod. The last time a major god visited us in person like that…" She shook her head. "I've only heard legends about such things. And a son of Neptune…that's not a good omen. Especially now."**

'What wrong with me?' Poseidon sounded genuinely hurt.

**'"What's wrong with Neptune?" Percy asked. "And what do you mean, 'especially now'?" Hazel shot him a warning look.  
Reyna kept pacing. "You've fought Medusa's sisters, who haven't been seen in thousands of years. You've agitated our Lares, who are calling you a graecus. And you wear strange symbols—that shirt, the beads on your necklace. What do they mean?"  
Percy looked down at his tattered orange T-shirt. It might have had words on it at one point, but they were too faded to read. He should have thrown the shirt away weeks ago. It was worn to shreds, but he couldn't bear to get rid of it. He just kept washing it in streams and water fountains as best he could and putting it back on.  
As for the necklace, the four clay beads were each decorated with a different symbol. One showed a trident. Another displayed a miniature Golden Fleece. The third was etched with the design of a maze, and the last had an image of a building—maybe the Empire State Building?—with names Percy didn't recognize engraved around it. The beads felt important, like pictures from a family album, but he couldn't remember what they meant.' **

Most of the campers and the gods looked down at the mention of the last bead.

**'"I don't know," he said.  
"And your sword?" Reyna asked.  
Percy checked his pocket. The pen had reappeared as it always did. He pulled it out, but then realized he'd never shown Reyna the sword. Hazel and Frank hadn't seen it either. How had Reyna known about it? Too late to pretend it didn't exist.…He uncapped the pen. Riptide sprang to full form. Hazel gasped. The greyhounds barked apprehensively.  
"What is that?" Hazel asked. "I've never seen a sword like that."  
"I have," Reyna said darkly. "It's very old—a Greek design. We used to have a few in the armory before…" She stopped herself. "The metal is called Celestial bronze. It's deadly to monsters, like Imperial gold, but even rarer."  
"Imperial gold?" Percy asked. Reyna unsheathed her dagger. Sure enough, the blade was gold. "The metal was consecrated in ancient times, at the Pantheon in Rome. Its existence was a closely guarded secret of the emperors—a way for their champions to slay monsters that threatened the empire. We used to have more weapons like this, but now…well, we scrape by. I use this dagger. Hazel has a spatha, a cavalry sword. Most legionnaires use a shorter sword called a gladius. But that weapon of yours is not Roman at all. It's another sign you're not a typical demigod. And your arm..."  
"What about it?" Percy asked. Reyna held up her own forearm. Percy hadn't noticed before, but she had a tattoo on the inside: the letters SPQR, a crossed sword and torch, and under that, four parallel lines like score marks.' **

I looked down at my own tattoo, with the letters SPQR, Dad's symbol and the lines representing how many years I'd been a member of the legion.

**'Percy glanced at Hazel.  
"We all have them," she confirmed, holding up her arm. "All full members of the legion do."  
Hazel's tattoo also had the letters SPQR, but she only had one score mark, and her emblem was different: a black glyph like a cross with curved arms and a head: Percy looked at his own arms. A few scrapes, some mud, and a fleck of Crispy Cheese 'n' Wiener, but no tattoos.  
"So you've never been a member of the legion," Reyna said. "These marks can't be removed. I thought perhaps…" She shook her head, as if dismissing an idea. Hazel leaned forward. "If he's survived as a loner all this time, maybe he's seen Jason." She turned to Percy. "Have you ever met a demigod like us before? A guy in a purple shirt, with marks on his arm—"'  
"Hazel." Reyna's voice tightened. "Percy's got enough to worry about."  
Percy touched the point of his sword, and Riptide shrank back into a pen. "I haven't seen anyone like you guys before. Who's Jason?"  
Reyna gave Hazel an irritated look. "He is…he was my colleague." She waved her hand at the second empty chair. "The legion normally has two elected praetors. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was our other praetor until he disappeared last October."' **

My throat tightened, they couldn't still be looking for me could they?

**'Percy tried to calculate. He hadn't paid much attention to the calendar out in the wilderness, but Juno had mentioned that it was now June. "You mean he's been gone eight months, and you haven't replaced him?"  
"He might not be dead," Hazel said. "We haven't given up."  
Reyna grimaced. Percy got the feeling this guy Jason might've been more to her than just a colleague.'**

Piper scowled.

**'"Elections only happen in two ways," Reyna said. "Either the legion raises someone on a shield after a major success on the battlefield—and we haven't had any major battles—or we hold a ballot on the evening of June 24, at the Feast of Fortuna. That's in five days."  
Percy frowned. "You have a feast for tuna?"' **

The campers groaned at his idiocy.

**'"Fortuna," Hazel corrected. "She's the goddess of luck. Whatever happens on her feast day can affect the entire rest of the year. She can grant the camp good luck…or really bad luck."  
Reyna and Hazel both glanced at the empty display stand, as if thinking about what was missing.  
A chill went down Percy's back. "The Feast of Fortune…The gorgons mentioned that. So did Juno. They said the camp was going to be attacked on that day, something about a big bad goddess named Gaea, and an army, and Death being unleashed. You're telling me that day is this week?"  
Reyna's fingers tightened around the hilt of her dagger. "You will say nothing about that outside this room," she ordered. "I will not have you spreading more panic in the camp."  
"So it's true," Percy said. "Do you know what's going to happen? Can we stop it?" Percy had just met these people. He wasn't sure he even liked Reyna. But he wanted to help. They were demigods, the same as him. They had the same enemies. Besides, Percy remembered what Juno had told him: it wasn't just this camp at risk. His old life, the gods, and the entire world might be destroyed. Whatever was coming down, it was huge.' **

I looked at Annabeth. 'Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty.' She explained.

**'"We've talked enough for now," Reyna said. "Hazel, take him to Temple Hill. Find Octavian. On the way you can answer Percy's questions. Tell him about the legion."  
"Yes, Reyna."  
Percy still had so many questions, his brain felt like it would melt. But Reyna made it clear the audience was over. She sheathed her dagger. The metal dogs stood and growled, inching toward Percy.  
"Good luck with the augury, Percy Jackson," she said. "If Octavian lets you live, perhaps we can compare notes…about your past."'**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to be posting heaps of chapters for this story over the weekend coz I'm bored and have nothing else to do. By the way, I'm putting Truth or Dare, demigod style off for a while coz I'm out of ideas already (Thanks a lot, writers block). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

* * *

Nico's POV

It was my turn to read. I was a bit nervous about my dyslexia **(was Nico dyslectic?), **but the others hadn't struggled too much, so I gave it a shot.

**'On the out of camp, Hazel bought him an espresso drink and a cherry muffin from Bombilo the two-headed coffee merchant. Percy inhaled the muffin. The coffee was great. Now, Percy thought, if he could just get a shower, a change of clothes, and some sleep, he'd be golden. Maybe even Imperial golden.' **

I snickered.

**'He watched a bunch of kids in swimsuits and towels head into a building that had steam coming out of a row of chimneys. Laughter and watery sounds echoed from inside, like it was an indoor pool—Percy's kind of place.  
"Bath house," Hazel said. "We'll get you in there before dinner, hopefully. You haven't lived until you've had a Roman bath." Percy sighed with anticipation.' **

'Oh, I miss those baths.' Jason sighed longingly.

**'As they approached the front gate, the barracks got bigger and nicer. Even the ghosts looked better—with fancier armor and shinier auras. Percy tried to decipher the banners and symbols hanging in front of the buildings.  
"You guys are divided into different cabins?" he asked.  
"Sort of." Hazel ducked as a kid riding a giant eagle swooped overhead. "We have five cohorts of about forty kids each. Each cohort is divided into barracks of ten—like roommates, kind of."**

'There are two hundred demigods at camp Jupiter?' Annabeth

**Percy had never been great at math, but he tried to multiply. "You're telling me there's two hundred kids at camp?"  
****"Roughly."  
****"And all of them are children of the gods? The gods have been busy."'**

'Hey!' The gods cried in unison.

'You're making us sound like sluts.' Hermes wined. I don't think they realised that, technically, they are.

**'Hazel laughed. "Not all of them are children of majorgods. There are hundreds of minor Roman gods. Plus, a lot of the campers are legacies—second or third generation. Maybe their parentswere demigods. Or their grandparents."  
****Percy blinked. "Children of demigods?"  
****"Why? Does that surprise you?"  
****Percy wasn't sure. The last few weeks he'd been so worried about surviving day to day. The idea of living long enough to be an adult and have kids of his own—that seemed like an impossible dream.  
****"These Legos—"  
****"Legacies," Hazel corrected.' **

'Oh my god Percy.' Annabeth rolled her eyes. Legos? I would've given myself a face-palm if I wasn't holding the book.

**'"They have powers like a demigod?"  
****"Sometimes. Sometimes not. But they can be trained. All the best Roman generals and emperors—you know, they all claimed to be descended from gods. Most of the time, they were telling the truth. The camp augur we're going to meet, Octavian, he's a legacy, descendant of Apollo. He's got the gift of prophecy, supposedly."' **

'Ug, I hate that kid.' Jason and Apollo mumbled. So did I. What an asshole.

**'"Supposedly?"  
****Hazel made a sour face. "You'll see."  
****That didn't make Percy feel so great, if this dude Octavian had Percy's fate in his hands. ****"So the divisions," he asked, "the cohorts, whatever—you're divided according to who your godly parent is?"'**

'That would be a lot of cabins.' I muttered.

**'Hazel stared at him. "What a horrible idea! No, the officers decide where to assign recruits. If we were divided according to god, the cohorts would be all uneven. I'd be alone."  
****Percy felt a twinge of sadness, like he'd been in that situation. "Why? What's your ancestry?"  
****Before she could answer, someone behind them yelled, "Wait!" ****A ghost ran toward them—an old man with a medicine-ball belly and toga so long he kept tripping on it. He caught up to them and gasped for air, his purple aura flickering around him. ****"This is him?" the ghost panted. "A new recruit for the Fifth, perhaps?"  
****"Vitellius," Hazel said, "we're sort of in a hurry."' **

'Oh, he's annoying too.' Jason said, and Pipere rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs.

**'The ghost scowled at Percy and walked around him, inspecting him like a used car. "I don't know," he grumbled. "We need only the best for the cohort. Does he have all his teeth? Can he fight? Does he clean stables?"  
****"Yes, yes, and no," Percy said. "Who are you?"' **

I coughed. 'That's weird.'

'What is?' Leo and Connor interrupted.

'That Percy doesn't clean stables even though his dad is the creator of horses.'

**'"Percy, this ****is Vitellius." Hazel's expression said: Just humor him. "He's one of our Lares; takes an interestin new recruits." ****On a nearby porch, other ghosts snickered as Vitellius paced back and forth, tripping over his toga and hiking up his sword belt.  
****"Yes," Vitellius said, "back in Caesar's day—that's Julius Caesar, mind you—the Fifth Cohort was something! Twelfth Legion Fulminata, pride of Rome! But these days? Disgraceful what we've come to. Look at Hazel here, using a spatha. Ridiculous weapon for a Roman legionnaire—that's for cavalry! And you, boy—you smell like a Greek sewer. Haven't you had a bath?"  
****"I've been a little busy fighting gorgons," Percy said.' **

'Understatement.' Thalia said.

**'"Vitellius," Hazel interrupted, "we've got to get Percy's augury before he can join. Why don't you check on Frank? He's in the armory doing inventory. You know how much he values your help."  
****The ghost's furry purple eyebrows shot up. "Mars Almighty! They let the probatio check the armor? We'll be ruined!"' **

'That's not very nice.' Katie frowned.

'Get over it.' Clarisse retorted.

**'He stumbled off down the street, stopping every few feet to pick up his sword or rearrange his toga.  
****"O-h-h-kay," Percy said.  
****"Sorry," Hazel said. "He's eccentric, but he's one of the oldest Lares. Been around since the legion was founded."  
****"He called the legion…Fulminata?" Percy said.'**

'Armed with Lightning.' Zeus, Jason, Thalia and Athena said.

We all stared at them.

**'"'Armed with Lightning,'" Hazel translated. "That's our motto. The Twelfth Legion was around for the entire Roman Empire. When Rome fell, a lot of legions just disappeared. We went underground, acting on secret orders from Jupiter himself: stay alive, recruit demigods and their children, keep Rome going. We've been doing that ever since, moving around to wherever Roman influence was strongest. The last few centuries, we've been in America." ****As bizarre as that sounded, Percy had no trouble believing it. In fact, it sounded familiar, like something he'd always known.  
****"And you're in the Fifth Cohort," he guessed, "which maybe isn't the most popular?"' **

_No, it's not. _I was about to say, but I stopped myself.

**'Hazel scowled. "Yeah. I joined up last September."  
****"So…just a few weeks before that guy Jason disappeared." ****Percy knew he'd hit a sore spot. Hazel looked down. She was silent long enough to count every paving stone. ****"Come on," she said at last. "I'll show you my favorite view." ****They stopped outside the main gates. The fort was situated on the highest point in the valley, so they could see pretty much everything.' **

I remebered that place. Thinking about New Rome made me feel guilty for keeping what I knew from everyone for so long. If I had have told Annabeth that I'd seen Percy, he'd already be here.

**'The road led down to the river and divided. One path led south across a bridge, up to the hillwith all the temples. The other road led north into the city, a miniature version of Ancient Rome. Unlike the military camp, the city looked chaotic and colorful, with buildings crowded together at haphazard angles. Even from this far away, Percy could see people gathered in the plaza, shoppers milling around an open-air market, parents with kids playing in the parks.  
****"You've got families here?" he asked.  
****"In the city, absolutely," Hazel said.'**

'Why don't we have a city at Camp Half-Blood?' Annabeth wondered, as if already imagining how she would design it.

**'"When you're accepted into the legion, you do ten years of service. After that, you can muster out whenever you want. Most demigods go into the mortal world. But for some—well, it's pretty dangerous out there. This valley is a sanctuary. You can go to college in the city, get married, have kids, retire when you get old. It's the only safe place on earth for people like us. So yeah, a lot of veterans make their homes there, under the protection of the legion."' **

'Not the only one.' Jason said.

**'Adult demigods. Demigods who could live without fear, get married, raise a family. Percy couldn't quite wrap his mind around that. It seemed too good to be true. "But if this valley is attacked?"  
****Hazel pursed her lips. "We have defenses. The borders are magical. But our strength isn't what it used to be. Lately, the monster attacks have been increasing. What you said about the gorgons not dying…we've noticed that too, with other monsters."  
****"Do you know what's causing it?" ****Hazel looked away. Percy could tell that she was holding something back—something she wasn't supposed to say.  
****"It's—it's complicated," she said. "My brother says Death isn't—"' **

'Her brother? But she said she'd be alone if the cabins were sorted by their godly parent.' Annabeth mused. Oh shit, she was about to catch me out.

**'She was interrupted by an elephant. ****Someone behind them shouted, "Make way!"  
****Hazel dragged Percy out of the road as a demigod rode past on a full-grown pachyderm covered in black Kevlar armor. The word elephant was printed on the side of his armor, which seemed a little obvious to Percy. ****The elephant thundered down the road and turned north, heading toward a big open fieldwhere some fortifications were under construction.  
****Percy spit dust out of his mouth. "What the—?"  
****"Elephant," Hazel explained.  
****"Yeah, I read the sign. Why do you have an elephant in a bulletproof vest?"  
****"War games tonight," Hazel said. "That's Hannibal. If we didn't include him, he'd get upset."'**

'So would I.' Ares muttered. 'Completely understandable.'

Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

**'"We ****can't have that."  
****Hazel laughed. It was hard to believe she'd looked so moody a moment ago. Percy wondered what she'd been about to say. She had a brother. Yet she had claimed she'd be alone if the camp sorted her by her godly parent.' **

Annabeth looked surprised. 'Wow. He actually figured it out.'

**'Percy couldn't figure her out. She seemed nice and easy going, mature for somebody who couldn't have been more than thirteen. But she also seemed to be hiding a deep sadness, like she felt guilty about something. ****Hazel pointed south across the river. Dark clouds were gathering over Temple Hill. Red flashes of lightning washed the monuments in blood-colored light.  
****"Octavian is busy," Hazel said. "We'd better get over there." ****On the way, they passed some goat-legged guys hanging out on the side of the road. ****"Hazel!" one of them cried. ****He trotted over with a big grin on his face. He wore a faded Hawaiian shirt and nothing for pants except thick brown goat fur. His massive Afro jiggled. His eyes were hidden behind little round rainbow-tinted glasses. He held a cardboard sign that read: WILL WORK SING TALK go away for denarii.' **

Oh, I remember Don. He asked people for money all the time, but they don't bother asking me.

...

Fine, they run away from me.

**'"Hi, Don," Hazel said. "Sorry, we don't have time—"**

**"Oh, that's cool! That's cool!" Don trotted along with them. "Hey, this guy's new!" He grinned at Percy. "Do you have three denarii for the bus? Because I left my wallet at home, and I've got to get to work, and—"  
****"Don," Hazel chided. "Fauns don't have wallets. Or jobs. Or homes. And we don't have buses."  
****"Right," he said cheerfully, "but do you have denarii?"' **

'What are denarii?' Leo asked.

'Roman coins.' Jason answered.

**'"Your name is Don the Faun?" Percy asked.  
****"Yeah. So?"  
****"Nothing." Percy tried to keep a straight face. "Why don't fauns have jobs? Shouldn't they work for the camp?"  
****Don bleated. "Fauns! Work for the camp! Hilarious!"  
****"Fauns are, um, free spirits," Hazel explained.'**

'How come we don't get to be free spirits?' A satyr cried in outrage.

'You are.' A camper shouted back.

**'"They hang out here because, well, it's a safe place to hang out and beg. We tolerate them, but—"  
****"Oh, Hazel is awesome," Don said. "She's so nice! All the other campers are like, 'Go away, Don.' But she's like, 'Please go away, Don.' I love her!"  
****The faun seemed harmless, but Percy still found him unsettling. He couldn't shake the feeling that fauns should be more than just homeless guys begging for denarii.' **

"Yeah, that's right!' Another satyr shouted.

**'Don looked at the ground in front of them and gasped. "Score!" ****He reached for something, but Hazel screamed, "Don, no!"  
****She pushed him out of the way and snatched up a small shiny object. Percy caught a glimpse of it before Hazel slipped it into her pocket. He could have sworn it was a diamond.' **

'Cool!' The Stolls, the Hermes cabin and the god himself smiled.

**'"Come on, Hazel," Don complained. "I could've bought a year's worth of doughnuts with that!"  
****"Don, please," Hazel said. "Go away." ****She sounded shaken, like she'd just saved Don from a charging bulletproof elephant.  
****The faun sighed. "Aw, I can't stay mad at you. But I swear, it's like you're good luck. Every time you walk by—"  
****"Good-bye, Don," Hazel said quickly. "Let's go, Percy." ****She started jogging. Percy had to sprint to catch up.  
****"What was that about?" Percy asked. "That diamond in the road—"  
****"Please," she said. "Don't ask."'**

Aw, poor Hazel. She'd had it tough, more than most demigods.

**'They walked in uneasy silence the rest of the way to TempleHill. A crooked stone path led past a crazy assortment of tiny altars and massive domed vaults. Statues of gods seemed to follow Percy with their eyes.  
****Hazel pointed out the Temple of Bellona. "Goddess of war," she said. "That's Reyna's mom." Then they passed a massive red crypt decorated with human skulls on iron spikes. ****"Please tell me we're not going in there," Percy said.  
****Hazel shook her head. "That's the Temple of Mars Ultor."' **

'That's my temple!' Guess who said that.

**'"Mars ... Ares, the war god?"  
****"That's his Greek name," Hazel said. "But, yeah, same guy. Ultor means 'the Avenger.' He's the second-most important god of Rome."'**

Guess who just started cheering. (I'll give you a hint, it was the Ares cabin).

**'Percy wasn't thrilled to hear that. For some reason, just looking at the ugly red building made him feel angry. ****He pointed toward the summit. Clouds swirled over the largest temple, a round pavilion with a ring of white columns supporting a domed roof. "I'm guessing that's Zeus—uh, I mean, Jupiter's? That's where we're heading?"  
****"Yeah." Hazel sounded edgy. "Octavian reads auguries there—the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus."  
****Percy had to think about it, but the Latin words clicked into English. "Jupiter…the best and the greatest?"' **

'Whoa, Percy's actually getting smarter! He can barely speak Ancient Greek, but Latin?' Annabeth huffed appreciatively. 'What did Lupa do to him?

**'"Right."  
****"What's Neptune's title?" Percy asked. "The coolest and most awesome?"' **

'Yeah!' Poseidon fist-pumped the air.

**'"Um, not quite." Hazel gestured to a small blue building the size of a toolshed. A cobweb-covered trident was nailed above the door. ****Percy peeked inside. On a small altar sat a bowl with three dried-up, moldy apples.' **

Poseidon's cries died down.

**'His heart sank. "Popular place."  
****"I'm sorry, Percy," Hazel said. "It's just…Romans were always scared of the ****sea. They only used ships if they had to. Even in modern times, having a child of Neptune around has always been a bad omen. The last time one joined the legion ****…well, it was 1906, when Camp Jupiter was located across the bay in San Francisco. There was this huge earthquake—"' **

'Wimps.' Poseidon mumbled, slouching in his throne woth his arms crossed over his chest.

'Aww. Poor Barnacle Beard.' The other gods said in mock sympathy.

**'"You're telling me a child of Neptune caused that?"  
****"So they say." Hazel looked apologetic. "Anyway… ****Romans fear Neptune, but they don't love him much." Percy stared at the cobwebs on the trident. Great, he thought. Even if he joined the camp, he would never be loved. His best hope was to be scary to his new campmates. Maybe if he did really well, they'd give him some moldy apples. ****Still…standing at Neptune's altar, he felt something stirring inside him, like waves rippling through his veins. ****He reached in his backpack and dug out the last bit of food from his trip—a stale bagel. It wasn't much, but he set it on the altar.  
****"Hey…uh, Dad." He felt pretty stupid talking to a bowl of fruit. "If you can hear me, help me out, okay? Give me my memory back. Tell me—tell me what to do." ****His voice cracked. He hadn't meant to get emotional, but he was exhausted and scared, and he'd been lost for so long, he would've given anything for some guidance. He wanted to know something about his life for sure, without grabbing for missing memories.' **

Clarisse snickered at the 'getting emotional' part, but it was understandable that Percy would be upset. He'd just woken up after months and found himself at a house full of wolves with no memory.

**'Hazel put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. You're here now. You're one of us." ****He felt awkward, depending on an eighth-grade girl he barely knew for comfort, but he was glad she was there. ****Above them, thunder rumbled. Red lightning lit up the hill.  
****"Octavian's almost done," Hazel said. "Let's go."  
****Compared to Neptune's tool shed, Jupiter's temple was definitely optimus and maximus.' **

Zeus grinned smugly at his brother.

**'The marble floor was etched with fancy mosaics and Latin inscriptions. Sixty feet above, the domed ceiling sparkled gold. The whole temple was open to the wind.****In the center stood a marble altar, where a kid in a toga was doing some sort of ritual in front of a massive golden statue of the big dude himself: Jupiter the sky god, dressed in a silk XXXL purple toga, holding a lightning bolt.  
****"It doesn't look like that," Percy muttered.  
****"What?" Hazel asked.  
****"The master bolt," Percy said.'**

'Well, he would know.' Annabeth said.

'How?' Leo, Jason and Piper asked at once.

Annabeth explained all about their quest to retrieve Zeus' bolt, and when she was finished, the new guys and most of the other new campers who hadn't heard the story before had their mouths open in awe.

**'"What are you talking about?"  
****"I—" Percy frowned. For a second, he'd thought he remembered something. Now it was gone. "Nothing, I guess."  
****The kid at the altar raised his hands. More red lightning flashed in the sky, shaking the temple. Then he put his hands down, and the rumbling stopped. The clouds turned from gray to white and broke apart. ****A pretty impressive trick, considering the kid didn't look like much. He was tall and skinny, with straw-colored hair, oversized jeans, a baggy T-shirt, and a drooping toga. He looked like a scarecrow wearing a bed sheet.' **

'Yup, that's Octavian.' Jason agreed.

**'"What's he doing?" Percy murmured.  
****The guy in the toga turned. He had a crooked smile and a slightly crazy look in his eyes, like he'd just been playing an intense video game. In one hand he held a knife. In the other hand was something like a dead animal. That didn't make him look any less crazy.  
****"Percy," Hazel said, "this is Octavian."  
****"The graecus!" Octavian announced. "How interesting."  
****"Uh, hi," Percy said. "Are you killing small animals?"'  
****Octavian looked at the fuzzy thing in his hand and laughed. "No, no. Once upon a time, yes. We used to read the will of the gods by examining animal guts—chickens, goats, that sort of thing. Nowadays, we use these."  
****He tossed the fuzzy thing to Percy. It was a disemboweled teddy bear. Then Percy noticed that there was a whole pile of mutilated stuffed animals at the foot of Jupiter's statue.' **

'Teddy bears?' Hermes raised an eyebrow. 'What the fu-'

'Watch your language!' Hera snapped, and Hermes rolled his eyes.

**'"Seriously?" Percy asked. ****Octavian stepped off the dais. He was probably about eighteen, but so skinny and sickly pale, he could've passed for younger. At first he looked harmless, but as he got closer, Percy wasn't so sure. Octavian's eyes glittered with harsh curiosity, like he might gut Percy just as easily as a teddy bear if he thought he could learn something from it.' **

'He sounds nice.' Piper mumbled sarcastically.

**'Octavian narrowed his eyes. "You seem nervous."  
****"You remind me of someone," Percy said. "I can't remember who."  
****"Possibly my namesake, Octavian—Augustus Caesar. Everyone says I bear a remarkable resemblance."  
****Percy didn't think that was it, but he couldn't pin down the memory. "Why did you call me 'the Greek'?"  
**

'Oh, I don't know, maybe because you _are _a Greek?' Clarisse said.

'He doesn't remember that, and you're talking to a book.' Annabeth retorted.

**'"I saw it in the auguries." Octavian waved his knife at the pile of stuffing on the altar. "The message said: The Greek has arrived. Or ****possibly: The goose has cried. I'm thinking the first interpretation is correct. You seek to join the legion?"' **

_Well, obviously Octavian! _I thought.

**'Hazel spoke for him. She told Octavian everything that had happened since they met at the tunnel—the gorgons, the fight at the river, the appearance of Juno, their conversation with Reyna. ****When she mentioned Juno, Octavian looked surprised.  
****"Juno," he mused. "We call her Juno Moneta. Juno the Warner. She appears in times of crisis, to counsel Rome about great threats."  
****He glanced at Percy, as if to say: like mysterious Greeks, for instance.  
****"I hear the Feast of Fortuna is this week," Percy said. "The gorgons warned there'd be an invasion on that day. Did you see that in your stuffing?"  
****"Sadly, no." Octavian sighed. "The will of the gods is hard to discern. And these days, my vision is even darker."' **

'I think that's just because you're a horrible augur.' Apollo suggested.

**'"Don't you have…I don't know," Percy said, "an oracle or something?"  
****"An oracle!" Octavian smiled. "What a cute idea.' **

'Hey!' Rachel shouted defensively.

**'No, I'm afraid we're fresh out of oracles. Now, if we'd gone questing for the Sibylline books, like I recommended—"  
****"The Siba-what?" Percy asked.  
****"Books of prophecy," Hazel said, "which Octavian is obsessed with. Romans used to consult them when disasters happened. Most people believe they burned up when Rome fell."  
****"Some people believe that," Octavian corrected. "Unfortunately our present leadership won't authorize a quest to look for them—"  
****"Because Reyna isn't stupid," Hazel said.' **

'Definitely not.' Jason agreed.

**'"—so we have only a few remaining scraps from the books," Octavian continued. "A few mysterious predictions, like these." He ****nodded to the inscriptions on the marble floor. Percy stared at the lines of words, not really expecting to understand them. He almost choked.  
****"That one." He pointed, translating as he read aloud:"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall—"  
****"Yes, yes." Octavian finished it without looking: "An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."  
****"I—I know that one." Percy thought thunder was shaking the temple again. Then he realized his whole body was trembling. "That's important."'**

'Nah shit, Percy.' I grumbled.

I was starting to get excited, this is where I come up!

**'Octavian arched an eyebrow. "Of course it's important. We call it the Prophecy of Seven, but it's several thousand years old. We don't know what it means. Every time someone tries to interpret it…Well, Hazel can tell you. Bad things happen."  
****Hazel glared at him. "Just read the augury for Percy. Can he join the legion or not?"  
****Percy could almost see Octavian's mind working, calculating whether or not Percy would be useful. He held out his hand for Percy's backpack. "That's a beautiful specimen. May I?"  
****Percy didn't understand what he meant, but Octavian snatched the Bargain Mart panda pillow that was sticking out of the top of his pack. It was just a silly stuffed toy, but Percy had carried it a long way. He was kind of fond of it. Octavian turned toward the altar and raised his knife.  
****"Hey!" Percy protested.  
****Octavian slashed open the panda's belly and poured its stuffing over the altar. He tossed the panda carcass aside, muttered a few words over the fluff, and turned with a big smile on his face.' **

'No! Not the pillow-pet!' Travis and Connor cried like they were on a soap opera, shielding their eyes from the imaginary sun and pretending to faint.

**'"Good news!" he said. "Percy may join the legion. We'll assign him a cohort at evening muster. Tell Reyna that I approve."  
****Hazel's shoulders relaxed. "Uh…great. Come on, Percy."  
****"Oh, and Hazel," Octavian said. "I'm happy to welcome Percy into the legion. But when the election for praetor comes up, I hope you'll remember—"  
****"Jason isn't dead," Hazel snapped. "You're the augur. You're supposed to be looking for him!"'  
****"Oh, I am!" Octavian pointed at the pile of gutted stuffed animals. "I consult the gods every day! Alas, after eight months, I've found nothing. Of course, I'm still looking. But if Jason doesn't return by the Feast of Fortuna, we must act. We can't have a power vacuum any longer. I hope you'll support me for praetor. It would mean so much to me."' **

'Oh, he's such an ass.' Piper growled.

**'Hazel clenched her fists. "Me. Support. You?"  
****Octavian took off his toga, setting it and his knife on the altar. Percy noticed seven lines on Octavian's arm—seven years of camp, Percy guessed. Octavian's mark was a harp, the symbol of Apollo.  
****"After all," Octavian told Hazel, "I might be able to help you. It would be a shame if those awful rumors about you kept circulating…or, gods forbid, if they turned out to be true."' **

'Asshole!' Everyone cired at once. 'He can't blackmail her!'

**'Percy slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed his pen. This guy was blackmailing Hazel. That was obvious. One sign from Hazel, and Percy was ready to bust out Riptide and see how Octavian liked being at the other end of a blade.  
****Hazel took a ****deep breath. Her knuckles were white. "I'll think about it."  
****"Excellent," Octavian said. "By the way, your brother is here."  
****Hazel stiffened. "My brother? Why?"  
****Octavian shrugged. "Why does your brother do anything? He's waiting for you at your father's shrine. Just…ah, don't invite him to stay too long. He has a disturbing effect on the others. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to keep searching for our poor lost friend, Jason. Nice to meet you, Percy."' **

Yay, this is my bit!

Oh, shit. If they find out that I knew the whole time... I'm screwed.

**'Hazel stormed out of the pavilion, and Percy followed. He was sure he'd never been so glad to leave a temple in his life. ****As Hazel marched down the hill, she cursed in Latin. Percy didn't understand all of it, but he got son of a gorgon, power-hungry snake, and a few choice suggestions about where Octavian could stick his knife.' **

'Up his ass!' Someone in the group shouted. I think it was Leo, or Hermes.

**'"I hate that guy," she muttered in English. "If I had my way—"  
****"He won't really get elected praetor, will he?" Percy asked.  
****"I wish I could be certain. Octavian has a lot of friends, most of them bought. The rest of thecampers are afraid of him."  
****"Afraid of that skinny little guy?"  
****"Don't underestimate him. Reyna's not so bad by herself, but if Octavian shares her power…" Hazel shuddered. "Let's go see my brother. He'll want to meet you."  
****Percy didn't argue. He wanted to meet this mysterious brother, maybe learn something about Hazel's background—who her dad was, what secret she was hiding. Percy couldn't believe she'd done anything to be guilty about. She seemed too nice. But Octavian had acted like he had some first-class dirt on her.  
****Hazel led Percy to a black crypt built into the side of the hill. Standing in front was a teenage boy in black jeans and an aviator jacket.' **

It's me!

**'"Hey," Hazel called. "I've brought a friend."  
****The boy turned. Percy had another one of those weird flashes: like this was somebody he should know. The kid was almost as pale as Octavian, but with dark eyes and messy black hair. He didn't look anything like Hazel. He wore a silver skull ring, a chain for a belt, and a black T-shirt with skull designs. At his side hung a pure-black sword.' **

Annabeth was glaring at me. She already knew, and just about everyone else was already making the connection.

**'For a microsecond when he saw Percy, the boy seemed shocked—panicked even, like he'd been caught in a searchlight.  
****"This is Percy Jackson," Hazel said. "He's a good guy. Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto."  
****The boy regained his composure and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said. "I'm Nico di Angelo."**

And, that was the start of the end of me, Nico di Angelo.

* * *

**So, what do ya think? Sorry I took so long, I have heaps of homework and I've been trying to update Hunger Games With a Twist and Truth or Dare, Demigod Style but I have really bad writers block so please forgive me.  
****Review or PM me if you have any ideas, it would help heaps, thanks!  
Who else watched the Hunger Games and thought it was absolutely AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please don't make me write another disclaimer. I don't own this!**

**I promise, the Roman's are coming soon. Review or PM if you have any particular request of who you'd like to see, thanks beautifuls :D!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

'You. Knew. The. Whole. TIME!' I shouted. Nico looked like he was about to shit himself.

'Just keep reading, I promise it'll explain why I didn't tell. And if it doesn't you can kill me.'

I glared, and snatched the book out of his hands.

**'Hazel felt like she'd just introduced two nuclear bombs. Now she was waiting to see which one exploded first. ****Until that morning, her brother Nico had been the most powerful demigod she knew. The others at Camp Jupiter saw him as a traveling oddball, about as harmless as the fauns. Hazel knew better. She hadn't grown up with Nico, hadn't even known him very long. But she knew Nico was more dangerous than Reyna, or Octavian, or maybe even Jason.' **

'Well, that's gratifying.' Nico grumbled, and i shot him a glare. Was it just me or did Jason look offended.

Nico was very powerful demigod, but was he _really _more powerful than a son of Jupiter?

**'Then she'd met Percy.' **

'Oh, never mind then.' Nico crossed his arms over his chest.

He better have a good reason for keeping this from me, or gods of Olympus, I swear to the River Styx he will _never _have kids!

**'At first, when she saw him stumbling up the highway with the old lady in his arms, Hazel had thought he might be a god in disguise. Even though he was beat up, dirty, and stooped with exhaustion, he'd had an aura of power. He had the good looks of a Roman god, with sea-green eyes and wind blown black hair.' **

The Aphrodite cabin squealed.

'He must be hot.' Piper whispered, careful to make sure Jason didn't hear her.

Her siblings squealed again, and I shot them like _back off bitches. _

**'She'd ordered Frank not to fire on him. She thought the gods might be testing them. She'd heard myths like that: a kid with an old lady begs for shelter, and when the rude mortals refuse—boom, they get turned into banana slugs. ****Then Percy had controlled the river and destroyed the gorgons. He'd turned a pen into a bronze sword. He'd stirred up the whole camp with talk about the graecus.  
****A son of the sea god...  
****Long ago, Hazel had been told that a descendant of Neptune would save her. But could Percy really take away her curse? It seemed too much to hope for.' **

What curse? We all looked at Nico, demanding an explanation but he stayed quiet. Typical.

**'Percy and Nico shook hands. They studied each other warily, and Hazel fought the urge to run. If these two busted out the magic swords, things could get ugly.  
****Nico didn't appear scary. He was skinny and sloppy in his rumpled black clothes. His hair, as always, looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. ****Hazel remembered when she'd met him. The first time she'd seen him draw that black swordof his, she'd almost laughed. The way he called it "Stygian iron," all serious-like—he'd looked ridiculous. This scrawny white boy was no fighter. She certainly hadn't believed they ****were related.' **

'Hey!'

'She's right, Death Breath.'

'Fuck you Pine-cone Face.'

**'She had changed her mind about that quick enough.'**

'See.' Nico said smugly, and Thalia and I both punched him of the arm

**'Percy scowled. "I—I know you."  
****Nico raised his eyebrows. "Do you?" He looked at Hazel for explanation.  
****Hazel hesitated. Something about her brother's reaction wasn't right. He was trying hard to act casual, but when he had first seen Percy, Hazel had noticed his momentary look of panic. Nico already knew Percy. She was sure of it. Why was he pretending otherwise? ****Hazel forced herself to speak. "Um…Percy's lost his memory." She told her brother what had happened since Percy had arrived at the gates.  
****"So, Nico…" she continued carefully, "I thought…you know, you travel all over. Maybe you've met demigods like Percy before, or..."  
****Nico's expression turned as dark as Tartarus. Hazel didn't understand why, but she got the message: Drop it.' **

'That was mean, Nico.' Katie said.

**'"This story about Gaea's army," Nico said. "You warned Reyna?"  
****Percy nodded. "Who is Gaea, anyway?"  
****Hazel's mouth went dry. Just hearing that name…It was all she could do to keep her knees from buckling. She remembered a woman's soft sleepy voice, a glowing cave, and feeling her lungs fill with black oil.' **

We all shuddered, Leo, Piper and Jason specifically, having heard exactly what Gaea's voice was like.

**'"She's the earth goddess." Nico glanced at the ground as if it might be listening. "The oldest goddess of all. She's in a deep sleep most of the time, but she hates the gods and their children."  
****"Mother Earth…is evil?" Percy asked.  
****"Very," Nico said gravely. "She convinced her son, the Titan Kronos—um, I mean, Saturn—to kill his dad, Uranus, and take over the world.' **

'Way to break your cover Death Breath.' I said.

**'"The Titans ruled for a long time. Then the Titans' children, the Olympian gods, overthrew them."  
****"That story seems familiar," Percy sounded surprised, like an old memory had partially surfaced. "But I don't think I ever heard the part about Gaea."  
****Nico shrugged. "She got mad when the gods took over. She took a new husband—Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss—and gave birth to a race of giants. They tried to destroy Mount Olympus, but the gods finally beat them. At least…the first time."  
****"The first time?" Percy repeated. ****Nico glanced at Hazel. He probably wasn't meaning to make her feel guilty, but she couldn't help it. If Percy knew the truth about her, and the horrible things she'd done…' **

What did she do? Freaking hell, the suspense is pissing me off.

**'"Last summer," Nico continued, "Saturn tried to make a comeback. There was a second Titan war. The Romans at Camp Jupiter stormed his headquarters on Mount Othrys, across the bay, and destroyed his throne. Saturn disappeared—" He hesitated, watching Percy's face. Hazel got the feeling her brother was nervous that more of Percy's memory might come back.' **

'Did it?' Jason asked, and Nico shook his head.

**"Um, anyway," Nico continued, "Saturn probably faded back to the abyss. We all thought the war was over. Now it looks like the Titans' defeat stirred up Gaea. She's starting to wake. I've heard reports of giants being reborn. If they mean to challenge the gods again, they'll probably start by destroying the demigods.…"  
****"You've told Reyna this?" Percy asked.  
****"Of course." Nico's jaw tensed. "The Romans don't trust me. That's why I was hoping she'd listen to you. Children of Pluto…well, no offense, but they think we're even worse than children of Neptune. We're bad luck."' **

'We've noticed.' Thalia said, and we all smiled but Nico.

**'"They let Hazel stay here," Percy noted.  
****"That's different," Nico said.  
****"Why?"  
****"Percy," Hazel cut in, "look, the giants aren't the worst problem. Even ... even Gaea isn't the worst problem. The thing you noticed about the gorgons, how they wouldn't die, that's our biggest worry." She looked at Nico. She was getting dangerously close to her own secret now, but for some reason Hazel trusted Percy. Maybe because he was also an outsider, maybe because he'd saved Frank at the river. He deserved to know what they were facing.  
****"Nico and I," she said carefully, "we think that what's happening is…Death isn't—"  
****Before she could finish, a shout came from down the hill.' **

'Aw, come on!' The Stolls screamed in outrage.

**'Frank jogged toward them, wearing his jeans, purple camp shirt, and denim jacket. His hands were covered with grease from cleaning weapons.  
****As it did every time she saw Frank, Hazel's heart performed a little skip-beat tap-dance—which really irritated her. Sure, he was a good friend—one of the only people at camp who didn't treat her as if she had a contagious disease. But she didn't like him in that way.' **

'Aphrodite, don't even think about. 'Zeus said before his daughter could start screaming again.

**'He was three years older than she was, and he wasn't exactly Prince Charming, with that strange combination of baby face and bulky wrestler's body. He looked like a cuddly koala bearwith muscles. The fact that everyone always tried to pair them up—the two biggest losers at camp! You guys are perfect for each other—just made Hazel more determined not to like him. ****But her heart wasn't with the ****program. It went nuts whenever Frank was around. She hadn't felt like that since ... well, since Sammy.'  
**

'Who's Sammy?'

'You'll find out.'

**'Stop it, she thought. You're here for one reason—and it isn't to get a new boyfriend. ****Besides, Frank didn't know her secret. If he knew, he wouldn't be so nice to her. ****He reached the shrine. "Hey, Nico…"  
****"Frank." Nico smiled. He seemed to find Frank amusing, maybe because Frank was the only one at camp who wasn't uneasy around the children of Pluto.' **

'That's not the only reason, jeez Hazel.'

**'"Reyna sent me to get Percy," Frank said. "Did Octavian accept you?"  
****"Yeah," Percy said. "He slaughtered my panda."' **

'Res in peace, Percy's pillow pet. You will be remembered, by many a demigod.' Connor said dramatically, holding a hold over his heart. Travis grinned and gave his brother a fist bump.

**'"He…Oh. The augury? Yeah, teddy bears must have nightmares about that guy. But you're in! We need to get you cleaned up before evening muster." ****Hazel realized the sun was getting low over the hills. How had the day gone so fast? "You're right," she said. "We'd better—"  
****"Frank," Nico interrupted, "why don't you take Percy down? Hazel and I will be along soon."  
****Uh-oh, Hazel thought. She tried not to look anxious.  
****"That's—that's a good idea," she managed. "Go ahead, guys. We'll catch up."  
****Percy looked at Nico one more time, as though he was still trying to place a memory. "I'd like to talk with you some more. I can't shake the feeling—"' **

'Oooh, he's onto to you.' Leo grinned.

**'"Sure," Nico agreed. "Later. I'll be staying overnight."**

**"You will?" Hazel blurted. The campers were going to love that—the son of Neptune and the son of Pluto arriving on the same day. Now all they needed was some black cats and brokenmirrors.  
****"Go on, Percy," Nico said. "Settle in." He turned to Hazel, and she got the sense that the worst part of her day was yet to come. "My sister and I need to talk."' **

'What about?' We all just ignored that question. What a stupid thing to say.

**'"You know him, don't you," Hazel said. ****They sat on the roof of Pluto's shrine, which was covered with bones and diamonds. As far as Hazel knew, the bones had always been there. The diamonds were her fault. If she sat anywhere too long, or just got anxious, they started popping up all around her like mushrooms after a rain. Several million dollars' worth of stones glittered on the roof, but fortunately the other campers wouldn't touch them. They knew better than to steal from temples—especially Pluto's—and the fauns never came up here.' **

'Cool!' The Hermes cabin started grinning, Hazel had just handed them a jackpot.

**'Hazel shuddered, remembering her close call with Don that afternoon. If she hadn't moved quickly and snatched that diamond off the road…She didn't want to think about it. She didn't need another death on her conscience.  
****Nico swung his feet like a little kid. His Stygian iron sword lay by his side, next to Hazel's spatha. He gazed across the valley, where construction crews were working in the Field of Mars, building fortifications for tonight's games.  
****"Percy Jackson." He said the name like an incantation. "Hazel, I have to be careful what I say. Important things are at work here. Some secrets need to stay secret. You of all people—you should understand that."  
****Hazel's cheeks felt hot. "But he's not like…like me?"  
****"No," Nico said. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I can't interfere. Percy has to find his own way at this camp."  
****"Is he dangerous?" she asked.' **

'Yes.' All the gods answered at once.

**'Nico managed a dry smile. "Very. To his enemies. But he's not a threat to Camp Jupiter. You can trust him."  
****"Like I trust you," Hazel said bitterly.' **

'Did that satisfy you, Wise Girl?' Nico asked, and there was teasing tone in his voice.

I glared at him.

**'Nico twisted his skull ring. Around him, bones began to quiver as if they were trying to form a new skeleton. Whenever he got moody, Nico had that effect on the dead, kind of like Hazel's curse. Between them, they represented Pluto's two spheres of control: death and riches. Sometimes Hazel thought Nico had gotten the better end of the deal.  
****Look, I know this is hard," Nico said. "But you have a second chance. You can make things right."  
****"Nothing about this is right," Hazel said. "If they find out the truth about me—"  
****"They won't," Nico promised. "They'll call a quest soon. They have to. You'll make me proud. Trust me, Bi—"' **

When I read that, most of my anger towards him faded. Poor Nico,

**He caught himself, but Hazel knew what he'd almost called her: Bianca. Nico's real sister—the one he'd grown up with. Nico might care about Hazel, but she'd never be Bianca. Hazel was the simply the next best thing Nico could manage—a consolation prize from the Underworld.  
****"I'm sorry," he said.  
****Hazel's mouth tasted like metal, as if gold nuggets were popping up under her tongue. "Then it's true about Death? Is Alcyoneus to blame?"  
****"I think so," Nico said. "It's getting bad in the Underworld. Dad's going crazy trying to keep things under control. From what Percy said about the gorgons, things are getting worse ****up here, too. But look, that's why you're here. All that stuff in your past—you can make something good come out of it. ****You belong at Camp Jupiter."  
****That sounded so ridiculous, Hazel almost laughed. She didn't belong in this place. She didn't even belong in this century.' **

Wait, what? I glanced and Nico, and his expression said, _just wait, you'll see. _

**'She should have known better than to focus on the past, but she remembered the day when her old life had been shattered. The blackout hit her so suddenly, she didn't even have time to say, Uh-oh. She shifted back in time. Not a dream or a vision. The memory washed over her with such perfect clarity, she felt she was actually there. ****Her most recent birthday. She'd just turned thirteen. But not last December—December 17, 1941, the last day she had lived in New Orleans.' **

'What the fuck just happened?'

* * *

**Well, what do ya think, beautifuls? Please review!**

**Be patient, I swear of the River Styx that the Romans will come soon. **


	6. Authors Note

I'm sorry guys, but I probably won't be continuing this story for a while. My writer's block really isn't helping and I'm aiming mostly to work on my story A Pirates Life For Me. Please check it out.

I'm super-dooper sorry, but I promise I will be coming back to it when I've got new ideas for the story.


End file.
